


The Comfort of Lights

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post TLJ, Short & Sweet, after the last jedi, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is exhausted and is counting the lights in his room one night. There is one more light than there should be.





	The Comfort of Lights

Ships sound different than planets. Every time Kylo Ren tried to sleep, he was reminded of this. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted sleep without nightmares. Now that Snoke was gone, the nightmares were quieter. That just let the sounds of the ship in more. His room was dark except for small blinking lights. He identified each one,  hoping to lull his mind to unconsciousness. There was the door’s lock pad, the comm in the wall, the light switch, the charging light for his holopad, the light switch for the refresher, the blink of a bb unit and its charger in the corner, the steady light of an emergency detector, his personal comm link sitting beside his holopad. 

 

A little light blinked into existence at the end of his bed, and the breathing of a sleeping person whistled into his room. He knew that it was Rey through their force bond. They had shared a handful of brief encounters, though neither of them had spoken since he had watched Rey leave on the Falcon. He carefully sat up, trying to pick out her sleeping figure in the dark. She was curled at the end of his bed like a pet, and the little light that he had noticed was a low energy tracking beacon tucked onto her belt. 

 

He reached out to make sure she wasn’t falling off his bed, but then remembered she had her own bed somewhere, where ever she was. He tugged on his sheet and found the she wasn’t solid enough to keep him from pulling them from beneath her. He wrapped the sheet around his bare shoulders. 

 

She gave a little snore, and he smiled. She must have been tired. He watched her form move with her breathing. He felt the warmth of her body solidify, and he touched his hand to her waist, feeling her breathing. 

 

Calm. Peace. Sleep. 

 

He felt tension flow from his back and shoulders. He laid down on his bed, with his feet where his head would usually go. He was careful as he rested his head on her stomach. At this angle, the little glowing light lit up the edges of Rey’s sleeping face, and Ben watched her, comforted by her warm body against his cheek. 

 

Her breathing hitched, and she moved in her sleep, now flat on her back. Her hand found his hair, and her fingers entangled themselves in a few curls. He moved his head into her touch, and he watched her breathing, feeling the peace washing over her. 

 

He didn’t remember his eyes closing.

 

* * *

“Are you awake, Ben?” Rey whispered. She was alone in the bunk, except for the sleeping supreme leader who was fast asleep with his head on her stomach and her fingers in his hair. She didn’t know how long he had been there or how long the Force had been connecting them this time, but she knew this man needed sleep. When she received no answer to her question, she resigned herself to running her fingers through his thick hair and watching him sleep.

 

 


End file.
